The invention relates to automotive cathodic protection devices and more in particular to the structure of the anodes used to impress a current within the automotive body, a control for controlling current to the anodes, and a system for cathodic corrosion protection.
Automobiles of all types must be able to cope with varying degrees of inclement weather. When moisture increases, protective measures against automobile body corrosion should be intensified. Extant carbon anodes, controllers and cathodic protective systems are deficient in the ability to respond to varying degrees of moisture. What is needed in the art is a system using carbon anodes which can respond to varying degrees of atmospheric moisture so that as humidity and moisture increase, conductivity to protected surfaces also increases.
The present invention relates generally to the motor vehicle and its susceptibility to corrosion, rusting and deterioration. This corrosion is a result of interactions of metal and electrolytes. The electrolytes may be disarmed by an impressed electrical current commonly known as cathodic protection. This concept has been used in other industrial applications, however, this invention specifically deals with the application of an electric current to automotive body structures as a means of reducing the corrosive activity to these areas.
Since the mid-1950's the vehicle owner has been plagued by ever-increasing use of road salts (for deicing), industrial pollutants and acid rain which, when combined with water, produce a very active electrolyte thereby destroying billions of dollars of transportation equipment annually. The outlook is even grimmer in light of increased concentrations of pollutants and the demand for lighter, more fuel efficient vehicles requiring thinner sheet metal and the abandonment of main frame construction. The common practice of protecting automotive body components from rusting and corrosion has been the application of paints, rubberized and/or asphalt sealers to insulate the electrolyte from the metal. This process has only been marginally successful since it wears away and it is difficult if not impossible to apply thoroughly.